Sibling rivalry rules and can sometimes be comical
by CalliopeAndDominique
Summary: A new member joins the flock, but what will happen upon her arrival? Especially since it's gone against Max's better judgement allowing her to stay. Fax and possibly Iggy/OC.
1. You again really?

**_This is my first story, I'm only thirteen so please give me a chance xD._**

**_There's a _lot_ of Faxness in this and maybe a little Iggy/OC... _**

**_I haven't decided yet._**

**_R&R please (: x Tell me what you think!_**

**_I accept criticism, but please, no flaming._**

Chapter 1.

Our new Biology teacher was running severely late, so of course, the class was going wild. My elbows were perched on the corner of my desk with my fingers to my temple. This migraine was driving me mad. Fang pulled my hand away and kissed my head, throwing me a slanty smile that made my heart stop… then start again - otherwise I'd be dead, and that wouldn't be cool. Fang had left me last year, only to return a month later, grovelling. I made him squirm for like, a day, then forgave him, 'cause he's just so dang cute. I smiled back at him, then returned to rubbing my head, staring down at the table. Distantly, I heard the teacher enter the room, along with five others. Fang hardened at my side, his muscles tense. Immediately my head shot up and I scanned the area.

There were two male's by the door, both with obvious good looks - Erasers.

Closest to us, stood a girl who looked like she was our age. She had yellowy blond hair that fell just bellow her shoulders, it was in tight curls and hung perfectly. Her eyes were a bright sea blue, almost turquoise and her skin was very, very pale. She was wearing a light turquoise, baggy vest top which had two parrots on it; a pair of imperial beach short shorts, which were faded; a pair of silver pumps and a silver handbag to match; turquoise necklace and earrings and turquoise sunglasses were perched on top of her curls; on her index finger sat a hello kitty, silver ring; her eye shadow was a dark brownish grey and turquoise and a thin layer of lip gloss coated her lips. I noticed she was wearing a name badge upside down which, if I'm not mistake, said 'Alexandria (Lexa)' .

There was another girl beside her who had a rather unenthusiastic mask spread across her face, she was slouched up against the wall, glaring at the floor and sighing every now and again. There was only one way to describe this girls look. Fang. Her skin was an olive colour and her hair was black and straight. Here eyes matched her hair and she was tall for her age - taller than me. She was wearing a cream, baggy vest top with black, gothic jewels around the collar; black skinny jeans that looked like she would have to have them surgically removed because they were obviously welded to her legs; her shoes were black leather ballerina pumps with a large bow at the end of the toe; a bow sat in her hair, and you guessed it, it was black; she wore a cream mini pop back across her chest and her neck was covered by a cashmere cream and metal coloured scarf; her earrings were large cream rose studs and a bracelet to match with pearls; her lip gloss was a light, natural see through colour. She was also wearing a name tag, on her forehead. It informed me that her name was Molly, and that she was '- not giving a crap...'.

Beside her - to my horror - stood Mr. Perfect. The blond haired wonder. Dylan. But that wasn't the worst thing. Oh no. There was the one person I could quite honestly smack in the head with a flaming torch covered in knives. My dear ol' dad, Jeb Batchelder.

I looked over to Fang; to find him staring, wide eyed at the dark haired girl. Jeb got the class started revising; looking through past notes and such things - never letting his eyes leave us. Then he stepped forwards, pinching his nose under his glasses. Fang suddenly sprang forwards, his hands of the corner of the table, leaning menacingly into Jeb. He looked terrifying.

"I can expla-" Jeb began but Fang cut him off growling the words, "You told me she was dead."

My eyes widened as I took in the similarities once more. Then I glared at Jeb, resting my hand on Fang's arm and pulling him back onto his stool gently.

"If you had known that Molly was still alive, you would have wanted her to come with us, and that would have compromised Max's mission. Molly isn't ready. She was a failing experiment and she would only have held you back." Jeb sighed then glanced over to Fang's double who was still in some epic staring contest with the floorboards. "I told her you had expired."

Fang made a very, _very_ scary noise, his eyes black with fury. That noise, seemed to knock the girl out of her trance, along with Lexa who was smiling at the wall, her eyes glazed over. Dylan was looking confused towards the wall, trying to workout what was so interesting.

Lexa looked from Fang to Molly, to Molly to Fang, then from Dylan to me. She glared. I was taken aback, but, of course, they were with Jeb, and were probably Erasers. So this glare should have been expected. Molly rolled her eyes at her companions then looked from Fang to me, then from Lexa to Dylan, then Dylan to me. Then she smirked, rolling her eyes again. She flicked her black hair out of her eyes and made her way over to Jeb, tapping him lightly on his shoulder. Jeb sighed again - what a sighy individual he was - and turned to her.

"Yes, Molly?" His tone was exhausted.

She got up close to his face and smiled. "I was wondering if we could have a word - in private preferably - maybe outside. I'm a little confused." Her eyes turned deadly at the last word and the sweet expression was wiped clean off her face. "Now." She growled.

"Have you forgotten about the Erasers?" Jeb moaned, obviously giving in because he gestured to the door.

Molly shook her head, no. "I'm choosing to ignore there existence."

Lexa tilted her head to the side as the pair left and one Eraser joined them in the sound proof corridor. The argued for a bit, then the bell went, informing us that we could go home, and Molly stormed down the corridor, Lexa and Dylan whipping out of the classroom in close pursuit. Jeb rubbed his temple and signalled for the Erasers to follow.


	2. Well, that's an odd dream

_**:D I got my first review, *victory dance* **_

**_AND 78 hits in one day, 70 visitors - thank you so much (:_**

**_Muhaha, next chapter. _**

**_I promise it'll only be serious for a little while longer._**

Chapter 2.

Fang was silent all through dinner - even quiet for Fang - Nudge had tried to beg it out of him, but to no avail. Angel looked sympathetically to him and my mom was keeping close tabs, she could sense something was wrong too. After he was finished eating, he quickly put his plate and glass in the sink and dashed up the stairs. I followed.

I tilted my head slightly standing in his doorway. "Fang?" I asked noiselessly. "Can I come in?"

Fang looked up and his eyes glistened with tears slightly, then they were hauled back and his face showed no emotion. "You always can." He muttered, and bunked along on his bed for me to join him. I sat quietly for a moment, then rubbed his shoulder and kissed him on the neck. "What's wrong Fang, who was she?"

My best friend and sole mate went ridged. Then he softened and wrapped his arm around me so I leant into his hard chest. Fang took a deep breath. "Molly's my twin sister and Lexa's her friend or something. They were the girls we saw when we were battling Erasers for a test when we were seven. The girls writing down and studying our moves. Studying our strengths and our weaknesses. When Jeb busted us out of there, I asked him if we could go and find Molly, but he told me her brain had overheated kind of, and she's died."

I gasped and squeezed him. "What are they? I saw they didn't have wings." I know Fang had just said the longest collection of words, I had ever heard him utter, but I wanted more. I needed more.

Once again, Fang prepared himself. "When we were in the womb, the needle was given to our mother after our cells had separated, so only I got the Avian gene. Molly wasn't effected, but I think, when out mother realised there were two of us, she gave us both to the school. Lexa and Molly were the first and last to be entered for the 'N.C. New Civilization experiment'. There brains were pumped with chemicals and stuff, so now they're really smart." I thought of how blank Lexa looked. I guess looks could be deceiving.

I needed to comfort Fang, but there wasn't much to say about that. It was terrible, but what could I say that he didn't already know. "At least you know she's alive." I smiled, heartbroken at his pain. Fang smiled back at me, and I could tell it wasn't fake.

"Yeah, she's alive." He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. Fang pulled away, frowning slightly. "She may be my sister, but she was with Jeb and Dylan… we'll have to keep a eye on her."

I nodded then sat on my knees so I was taller than him, looked down into his eyes for a moment, then kissed him.

That night I had the strangest dream _ever_.

_Molly had my hands tight, her eyes had glazed over with a cloudy white and her voice was pained, yet breezy. "You're going to die now Maximum." She whispered; her voice hit me hard, and it hurt. "Once we enter that room, you'll die. Just like me."_

_I stared at her confused. "That not a very good incentive for me to go in." I hissed._

_Molly smirked and flicked her index finger to the door which flew open, sending papers flying around the bright, white room. She continued to point through the door, and as I focused my vision, I could see Angel and another girl, wrapped up in wires and whimpering with pain. "Is that enough incentive for you? Will you save Angel, or the world? Two little, insignificant girls… or billions and billions of un-expecting civilians." Molly's eyes started to swirl. "I know which one I'd pick."_

"_Angel!" I called into the room. "ANGEL!"_

"_Max?" She sniffed back, I could see fear, absolute fear on her tear stained face. I couldn't watch, so I stepped in, it was only a dream after all._

_I heard Molly sigh behind me as I dashed into the room, pulling wires from Angel's body. "Jeb was right, you are blind. And not a cool Iggy blind." She sighed again. "Sorry, Max, but you run yourself with your heart, not your brain. I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess it's the only way to save humanity from your faulty jeans." She placed her palm towards me, then made a fist. There was no way to escape the pain and I screamed._

I awoke with a start, Fang was looking over the top of me, worried, behind him was Nudge and Gazzy, then Angel, then Iggy. They all looked concerned. The pain hadn't gone. I grasped my head with my hands and panted heavily. To my horror, a groan of agony left my lips and Fang lay me down on my back. "Max, is it the voice again?" He asked quietly in my ear. Mom and Ella entered now, showing the same emotion as everyone else.

"I-I dunno." I forced out, between clenched teeth. Soon, the pain began to stop and my breathing returned to normal. "Better." I muttered, my voice was pained.

The others left, except for Fang, who lay on my bed and held me to his chest and I was soon fast asleep.


	3. Coffee is dangerous Period

**_Chapter 3 people :D _**

**_Thank you for the 132 hits and 96 visitors - it means a lot._**

**_I might not update tomorrow because I spend most of my day at the stables on Sundays and I've got figure skating too =P_**

**_R&R please._**

Chapter 3.

The next morning, we went to school - as normal - and fang was Mr. Personality - as normal. We had informed the rest of the flock about Fang's sudden gain of sibling-ness, so everyone was prepared, just in case. I hoped Fang's sister wasn't an evil genius, that would really suck for him. Our first lesson, English, flew over smoothly along with our second lesson, Maths. Then Physics came.

Lexa was perched dreamily in the centre of one of the tables in the classroom, swaying slowly. I sensed she was mentally incompetent… or something along those lines… then again, I'm the one who hears voices. Molly's eyes were flying around the full classroom, a wide coffee educed grin, plastered to her face. Dylan was over in the corner, staring at me every now and again, then going back to picking bits of display paper off the wall. Jeb was leaning against his desk, raising his eyebrows at Molly, to begin.

"Hello class, my name's Molly Fielding and I'll be teaching you Physics today." Her words were a blur because of her fast paced talking. "I drank lots of coffee today, I've never been to a Starbucks before! It was amazing! I had seven, SEVEN coffee's!" She giggled hard then bounced over to the whiteboard. "I don't really know what to teach about so I'm gunna write on here for a bit. Try and get your little sixteen-year-old minds to keep up with my equally aged, but far more superior brain." She rushed, grabbing a pen and scrawling on the board. "Let's do time machines!" She squeaked with joy, leaping up and down. Quiet whispers began to circulate. Some saying she was hot, some saying she was mentally unstable. Molly turned to the class, her eyes flickering. See kids, this is why you shouldn't drink coffee, it sends you mad! "Eeeeeeeeerrrrrrmmmmmmmm," Her finger shot to her lips. "You, with the hair." She pointed to a boy with thick, spiked up, light brown hair. "If you had a time machine, where and when would you go?"

The boy, who's name was Jordan, 'umm'ed for a while, his brow furrowing with concentration. "Mars." He finally answered.

All enthusiasm was washed clean from Molly's face and she sighed, holding her face in her right hand. "Kid, that's not time specific, that's distance specific. Who the _heck_ was your old science teacher. You could still go to Mars!" The coffee must have started to ware off because Molly had stopped ricocheting off the walls. She made a groaning noise and slumped against the desk that Lexa was swaying on. "Your turn, Lex." She grumbled.

"No way!" Lexa squealed, stroking her blond curls. "I don't like Physics. It's too… physicsy."

The girls had a grumbled argument while Jeb walked into the centre of the room and began to take the lesson. The Erasers fidgeted on their feet, I could tell they were exhausted. Molly's eyes flickered to the door, and she dashed out, down the corridor. The Erasers blinked hard then chased after her.

"I'll go get her." Dylan mumbled, striding across the room and out.

I looked at Fang in a way to say, 'should we go to?'. He nodded and we stood up, then left. "Where are you going, Max?" Jeb shouted through the corridor to us.

"Free country, daddy!" I hissed as we picked up our pace. As it turns out, we couldn't find Molly, but we did find the school cafeteria - which, you know, is never a bad thing.

Nudge met up with us at dinner, at first it was just her normal blabber, but then she said something that made Fang, Ella and I look up. "I think I saw your sister today." She took a sip of her juice, then continued. "She was with Dylan outside of Spanish class. They were arguing for a bit, then she slapped him. I couldn't hear properly, but it sounded like they were discussing someone feeling tired."

Fang put down his sandwich. "How long ago did you see them?"

Nudge smiled. "About ten minutes before we came here. But she's sitting with Dylan and that freaky girl now."

Fang and I whirled around and scanned the room. Sure enough, Molly, Lexa and Dylan were sitting around one circle table, all three of them were silent. Dylan was playing with his food, looking at me; Lexa was, once again, staring off into space, grinning to herself; and Molly was glaring at a tub of grapes. What had grapes ever done to her? Lexa's misty blue eyes focused and she glared at me, then tapped Molly on the hand. When Molly saw us, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then tapped Dylan, who blatantly already knew we were here. Fang and I nodded at each other, he took my hand protectively, and we made our way over to them, Nudge and Ella staring wide eyed from the side lines. Fang and I sat on the spare seats in silence, unsure of what to say. Dylan felt the need to break that silence.

"Hello, Max." He smiled, receiving a hard jab to the ribs by Lexa, finished with a quiet snigger from Molly. Dylan shot a glare at her which Molly returned with much, much more force.

There was silence again, and then Molly spoke. "You were staring. Want something?" She mumbled, squashing a grape between her fingers, then smearing the leftovers along the fake wood table.

"Why are you with Jeb?" Fang asked sternly. "Are you trapped?"

Molly opened her mouth to speak but Lexa cut her off. "We're with Jeb, because he loves us and protects us." She smiled dreamily. "And no, we are not trapped. We choose to live with him, because he cares."

Molly rolled her eyes and took a grape, then casually splattered it against Lexa's face. The blond girl squealed and huffed. "I don't really think we should be talking to you guys." Molly sighed, eating the next grape she picked up. "Jeb wouldn't like to think you were polluting my mind with feelings and crap." A slight smirk hit her face, then she turned to stone, her eyes loosing all hint of humour. The two Erasers who had been guarding the doors approached and placed their hand on Molly's shoulders. "What?" She hissed viciously, people started to stare.

"Maybe it would be wise for you to _not _talk to these… bird things." One laughed, looking Fang up and down.

Dylan frowned. "Erm, one of those bird things happens to be awesome." And her gestured to himself.

Molly coughed, muttered something dark, then coughed again before answering the Erasers. "Sorry, what's your name? Rover? Patches? Fifi? It doesn't matter, you're not important. You're just like any other stinking Eraser. Woofety woof this and all that kind of shit." She paused to remember where she was going with her speech. "I don't get why you don't just leave, I mean, you'll have expired in a few months. Why not live a little, while you still can." She smiled darkly and raised her eyebrows, waiting for there reaction. It came.

The Erasers looked at each other, then hauled Fangs sister up by the armpits.

"Seriously guys? Again?" Molly sighed and allowed herself to be dragged away, rolling her eyes as she went.


	4. Harsh words my friend

**_Chapter 4, sorry it's not long, but I've got a science exam tomorrow and I haven't revised yet because I'm a rebel ;)_**

**_... And I love my horse too much._**

**_I know you guys don't need this bit of info, but I've just found out that I'm getting another horse for my fourteenth._**

**_I think I'll call it Iggy :')_**

**_... Moving along. _**

**_CHAPTER 4!_**

Chapter 4.

The room was dark, only a dim light illuminated the Erasers faces as they smiled wickedly at Molly - who was tied to a chair with belts. The girl's tanned legs were bruised, mirroring the tops of her arms. The first Eraser grinned, showing off his yellow teeth and putrid breath hit Molly in the face. "Jeb doesn't like you talking to those _birds_." He growled, grinning still.

The sixteen-year-olds eyes were filled with tears that she couldn't hold back. One by one they trickled down her face.

"Awe, what's a matter, baby? Regretting all that cheek you gave us today? There's no need to act up, just because your brother was there. He loves that Max chick, not _you_." The other sang, his eyes glistening.

Molly growled as fresh tears soaked her face. "Shut it, Devon."

Devon was beaming now, probably because Molly remembered his name. "How does it feel knowing you'll always be second best to his little flock?"

"I SAID, SHUT IT!" For such a quiet looking girl, that roar must have given those monsters quite a shock.

There was a loud banging, then the door flew open, light spewing into the room. "Devon, James, out!" Jeb roared, untying Molly and helping her up. "Are you OK?" He asked quietly, checking her wounds.

Molly grinned sarcastically. "Oh yes, Jeb, never better. How's about you?" Jeb shook his head and sighed, then looked confused at Molly's outstretched hand. She was handing him a little golden house key. "I'm leaving, my bags are packed, they have been for a while now. I can't live in this house anymore. Thank you for looking after me, Jeb. But I hate you, and to be honest, you creep me out a little."

Jeb frowned, taking the key and shoving it in his pocket. "Where will you go?" He asked, leading her into the corridor.

"Outside…" She muttered. Molly rand to the top of the stairs, lifted her hand up and beckoned her bags with it. They hovered over and followed her back down the stairs. "Bye."

Jeb leaned up against the door frame and sighed. "Are you going to Fang?" He asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"No." Molly said shortly and stormed off into the night, bags floating in close pursuit. Distantly, she could hear Jeb reassuring Lexa that she would return.

_There's no way I can go to Fang,_ Molly thought, sitting up against a tree. She must have walked for hours. _The Devon was right, he does have Max. She's not even _related_ and yet, she'll always come first._ Molly took a huge gulp of air and let herself shudder with the force of her tears. _Maybe if I had been allowed to go with them, he might have loved me, looked after me. But I guess I mean nothing now. _Molly's breathing started to calm and become less erratic, but the thought of some girl meaning more to Fang than his own _family_ was really starting to depress her.

_Why don't you just kill her then?_

_Excuse me? Murder's like, illegal, and I'm not insane. _Molly smirked at her Voice. _Anyway, I thought you said I was a waste of Oxygen and that you hate me?_

_That's true, I do hate you._ The voice answered, obviously her jaw was clenched and flexing. _I hate everything about your pointless existence._

_Harsh words Cassie._

_But true. You've killed before, it would be so easy to get rid of Max, you could make it look like an accident._

Molly sighed out loud and rubbed her forehead. _Cassie, I'm not killing anybody and last time _was_ an accident. _

_Fine. Loose him, like you loose everybody else._That was the last thing Cassie said before Molly drifted into sleep.


End file.
